


A Lawless Land

by Avaari



Category: Strange Empire (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: "there’s no law here but our own.“ a strange empire fanmix





	A Lawless Land

 

 **A LAWLESS LAND:**  "there’s no law here but our own.“ a strange empire fanmix

> **I.** _brad paisley_ \- EASTWOOD |  **II.** _corb lund_  - NO ROADS HERE |  **III.** _alanis morissette_  - NOT AS WE |  **IV.** _jimmy eat world_ \- FIRESTARTER |  **V.** _florence + the machine_  - SEVEN DEVILS |  **VI.** _thirteen senses_ \- INTO THE FIRE |  **VII.** _gotye_ \- SMOKE AND MIRRORS |  **VIII.** _bastille_  - SKULLS |  **IX.** _drew gregory_ \- MAKIN’ DUST |  **X.** _coldplay_ \- DAYLIGHT |  **XI.** _blaqk audio_ \- WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE THEM LEFT? |  **XII.** _jason aldean_ \- THIS NOTHIN’ TOWN

* * *

cover: [justice is a woman](http://baltaks.tumblr.com/post/106962455100/justice-is-a-woman-which-is-only-f-i-t-t-i-n-g) by [baltaks](http://baltaks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
